Beyond The Light
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: Mereka adalah dua orang yang berdiri di belakang panggung, hanya sebagai pendukung. Mereka adalah bagian vital dari sebuah hidup, meski tak menjadi kepingan penting dalam kisah dua orang laki-laki.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Beyond The Light ::  
** ©mitarafortunadow

 **{ disclaimer :** shigatsu wa kimi no uso © naoshi arakawa  
soul eater © ookubo atsushi **}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-:-**

 **tsubaki &tsubaki  
**[Mereka dua orang yang berdiri di belakang panggung,  
hanya sebagai pendukung.]

 **-:-**

* * *

Ketika Kousei akhirnya meraih kembali kejayaannya, Tsubaki tidak bisa menahan pekik kegembiraan. Ia nyaris menangis, kehilangan kata-kata, melambai dari tempat yang tidak disorot cahaya, bertanya-tanya apakah sang pianis di atas panggung bisa melihatnya.

Ia tidak tahu—ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Tiap kemenangan yang dicapai Kousei di masa lalu rasanya tidak sepadan. Kousei yang sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Tsubaki masih bisa mengenali helai gelap rambutnya, matanya yang menatap dengan kelembutan, garis bibirnya yang melengkung tidak setara ketika ia menunjukkan senyuman yang nyata. Namun sesuatu dalam kerlip matanya, caranya menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi mata, atau denting tawanya yang terdengar beberapa oktaf lebih rendah—membuat tangan Tsubaki membeku di udara dan ekspresinya nyaris bernostalgia.

Apakah perubahan itu ada setelah Kaori memasuki hidup mereka atau meninggalkannya? Ataukah tiap detail sederhana itu selalu ada dan hanya Tsubaki yang tidak menyadarinya?

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum, memutuskan bahwa itu tidak penting, dan kembali melambaikan tangan. Jika ada posisi yang Tsubaki yakini tetap menjadi miliknya, apapun yang terjadi, itu adalah tempatnya sebagai seseorang yang paling mengenal Kousei. Baik itu hal mendasar seperti sifat canggung dan kecintaan Kousei pada piano, ataupun perubahan-perubahan kecil yang membentuk kepribadian baru bagi Kousei.

Ia mungkin tidak bisa menyebut Kousei sepenuhnya miliknya, tapi Tsubaki bisa menyakinkan diri, dirinya akan selalu menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Kousei.

* * *

Black Star mempunyai mimpi; besar, megah, dan sulit terwujud. Namun Tsubaki percaya bahwa partner-nya mampu, dan dia rela untuk memberikan apapun, melakukan apapun, demi ikut merealisasikan mimpi raksasa itu.

Black Star pernah menyebutnya sebagai senjata terbaik, Tsubaki hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

Di dalam hatinya, dia selalu ragu. Ia punya darah sebuah klan senjata, yang terkuat, yang paling ternama. Meski begitu, Tsubaki tidak pernah menjadi yang terbaik. Ia mewarisi semua keahlian, ajaran, dan sejarah. Ia menyandang nama klannya tanpa penolakan, mengingatnya tiap kali sosoknya beralih wujud di tangan Black Star. Tsubaki tidak pernah membenci realita—dia hanya ingin tahu apakah semua anugerah itu pantas ia dapatkan.

Ia pernah mencoba menanyakannya pada Black Star, di tengah-tengah sesi latihan mereka. Tsubaki bermeditasi, dan Black Star melatih kekuatan otot.

"Yah," partner-nya berhenti sejenak, menatap matanya dengan ekspresi kosong setengah tidak peduli. "Aku tidak tahu senjata macam apa dirimu ketika pertama kali kita pertemu." Black Star kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. "Lagipula, bukan itu yang menjadi alasanku untuk memilihmu sebagai partner, iya, 'kan?"

Mungkin Black Star tidak tahu, tapi perkataannya menenangkan hati Tsubasa, memberikan tempat bagi ombak-ombak tinggi yang diciptakan badai untuk menepi.

Tsubaki memejamkan mata, kembali larut dalam meditasinya. Hal yang kini ia yakini adalah, bahkan jika warisan dari klannya tidak lagi berada dalam genggamannya, sampai kapan pun, ia tidak akan kehilangan Black Star.

(Itu lebih dari segalanya.)

* * *

 **A/N: Karena, tidak seperti Kaori yang menarik tangan Kousei dan memaksanya mengambil satu langkah maju, atau Death The Kid yang eksistensinya membuat Black Star terus ingin melampaui dewa, dua orang Tsubaki tercinta ini selalu berdiri di belakang, mengawasi, dan memastikan tidak ada yang menyerah untuk melanjutkan hidup.**

 **I mean, they will do everything for the person who is everything to them, right? That's why I have a soft spot for both of them.**


End file.
